Rise of Legends: Warriors of Water Ch3
Chapter 3: A Chimera Is Not Just For Christmas ﻿When face to face with a monster, always make you stand a proud one. Very good words to stand by until of course your scared stiff. Like I was, all those experiences during the summer: the Bronze Serpent, the Hydra, Oceanus and his Serpent Sword. They gave me fear to snakes, watching that tail hiss and smash all in its path. I could only watch, as Hannah tried to fend off the Chimera herself, but I noticed how the beast used various techniques: lion claws that sliced, goat legs that butted, and the snake tail (hrrrrr) darted it self in her direction. Then the Chimera blasted the road into a melted pile of tarmac. Hannah tried to leap away from the road, but her trainers were stuck in liquid road. The snake tail then grabbed her, piercing her t-shirt with its fangs, then chucking her away. I looked to see her lifelessly slumped on the pavement. Then, it spotted me! The beast turned lightning fast and pounced towards me. I swallowed my fear and sidestepped, only to be butted by the goats legs. I crashed into a near by building with staggering force. I got straight back up, but was petrified as the snake tail shot straight towards me. I shut my eyes and continuously swung my sword as fast as I could. Then I heard something get sliced, the beast bellowed in pain. I opened my eyes to catch a slight glimpse of the serpent head disintegrating into golden dust. I snapped out of my fear stricken state and threw my sword like a boomerang at the Chimera, which tried to catch it in its mighty jaws, only to lose its lower jaw as my sword continued to sail round it and struck it self into the pavement (It can only go back into the ground if it is directly linked to the earth). The Chimera was now in pain, it could only maa through its goat head. I grabbed up my sword, so that I could put it out of its misery, but it had another trick up its sleeves (if it had any). It blew at me through both heads like a flamethrower. I tried to deflect the flames with Airbreaker, but the sword conducted heat so quickly, it burnt like lava in my grasp, which I through into a nearby garden and sunk through the soil while it burnt the grass through. The pain in my hand unbearable, I became enraged. I started shaking, and tremors began building up. I could see through the window of a shop that I was glowing an emerald green color. I gripped my hands under neath the road and with all my strength, flipped the pavements and the Chimera sky high. The Chimera tried to land back onto its feet, but I intercepted it with volleys of rubble that laid waste in the city. The Beast came down with a huge WHAM! I didn't see it again, but I caught the sight of a small trail of golden blowing away in the wind. I calmed myself down, it was done. I let the rage and the hate exhale out of me. I then shot awake. I ran towards Hannah, who was unconscious from the impact. I studied her wound, the snake had poisoned her!. I rushed for some ambrosia or some nectar, but I realized I had none! I pressed my face in my hands, which were burnt and muddy from the previous encounter with the . . . Wait, mud! I looked round, but found none! But I tried to grind down some rubble into a fine powder, like sand. I sprinkled it on her wounds and pressed my hands over them. I could see the wounds beginning to heal, the color began to drain from her face. I concentrated harder, putting more effort into it. I then had to stop, my vision went blurry, I felt dizzy, and soon I passed out. I dreamt of a voice that called out to me, I saw a meeting. It was in an old tram cart, but the banner of an Omega hung on one side. I pulled up my right sleeve and looked back to find a tattoo on my right arm, in the shape of a Greek omega Ω. The dream then changed and I heard a familiar voice from the summer. "Why do you continue to fight on Vnook, listen to your Babooshka". For those of you who don't remember, Babooshka means grandmother, but I didn't remember her at all, as if I could ever forget my grandmother though. My dream then fled as the sun broke crept through my eye lids. I awoke to see Hannah better, but she still slightly crouched over in pain whenever she bent down. She noticed I was awake and said to me "You finally awake, Gravelhead." I don't know why, but all children of Athena like to give nicknames to people for an unknown reason. And I've just earned mine. "Morning to you too" I replied. "So when should we go back . . ." "Go Back!?" Hannah yelled "What Do You Mean Go Back?!" I stood up "Chiron gave me orders to bring you, Dan and Fraser . . ." Her eyes widened "Dan and Fraser! Oh God, Where Are They . . ." "They're fine, we found them earlier and then Noah and Emilie took them back to camp. I stayed to find you." "Well I Didn't Need Your Help, Thanks But No Thanks, I Started This Quest, And I Will End This Quest!" She stood up, picked up her spear and stormed off westwards. "Wait!" I called out. "Don't Try And Stop Me Stuart!" "I'm Not Going To Stop You, I was going to offer you my help." Previous Next Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Rise of Legends